


Panty Sniffing Sans

by coffee (stunningcosmos), stunningcosmos



Series: In Which Sans Is A Gross Pervert [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Panty Kink, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is a pervert, but we been knew, degredation, dirty talking, no beta reader we die like men, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunningcosmos/pseuds/coffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunningcosmos/pseuds/stunningcosmos
Summary: You're an accredited amateur porn actress and Sans is a gross pervert into sniffing your panties.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: In Which Sans Is A Gross Pervert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. So You Jacked It In Her Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! there will be a second chapter I just really wanted to get this out given I have been working on this for a while!

Sans felt sick to his stomach. Here he was, hiding in your bathroom, all because of a panty sniffing problem. Originally, it started out pretty innocent. You told him in a passing comment a few years ago that you sell your own panties as part of your sex work, and it’s all he’s been thinking about this past week. With every call and text it seemed more evident that this problem of his wasn’t getting solved anytime soon. It seemed like a match made in heaven, given one of his deepest secrets was the fact he was undeniably a panty sniffer. While he never actually indulged in the service of buying worn underwear, he loved secretly stealing yours.

Something about your scent drove him crazy. It didn’t help that he has had a massive crush on you for a few years either. Hearing you share some of the hot (albeit weird) requests you get turns him on so much. He’s so glad you don’t notice how aroused he gets during moments like this. It just baffles him how sex postive you are. Sans has always been shy talking about his own desires, and finally meeting someone who shares a kink with him makes him feel a little less alone.

“Sans, I think you’d be a hit with the porn business. Have you ever considered making some of your own clips? Many men and women adore solo male content.”

“uh i dunno maybe? i don’t think i’d be as good as you. you have so many fans and i’m just a sack of bones.”

“Definitely not true! You’d be good at it! Always go for the niche kinks though, like panty sniffing for example, because fans of it will pay top dollar to get what they want.” 

If Sans was being honest, he would pay the highest price you had to offer if he wasn’t already ‘borrowing’ the ones you had. Something about your scent drove him nuts and if you’re making cash from it, then he definitely isn’t the only one who thinks so. 

“panty sniffin’? what’s that?”

“Oh! I forgot you’re pretty tame, but panty sniffing is the sexual fetish of sniffing a pair of used or worn panties or underwear. While it’s a fairly niche kink, many men and women on forums love to talk about their love for it.”

By this point, Sans was beginning to sweat. Feigning dumb and ignorant worked well in this case. He couldn’t let his secret get out, especially not to you. It didn’t help that the sheer talk of sniffing panties started to make him hard either. He had it bad for both you and this kink. He couldn’t take his eyes away from looking at how soft your plump thighs were or how your v-neck tank top showed more than enough cleavage from the angle he was sitting.

“uh i’m gonna head to the bathroom alright?” 

Before you could answer, Sans blipped out, trying desperately to conceal his glowing erection. Once he made it to your bathroom, he dropped his shorts and began to quickly work on getting rid of his problem. Sans made work with the harsh, fast strokes of his left hand while covering his mouth with his right. In minutes Sans was chasing his orgasm and in a few stifled grunts, he came hard all over your toilet. 

Horrified, Sans tried to clean up his mess the best he could. Wiping up sticky glowing cum is harder than it seems. As his cock dissipates, he pulls up his boxers and washes his hands. Sans hopes you don’t ask why your toilet is so glittery.


	2. Debauchery Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you two fuck. well almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is coming to a close!! i have one more scene planned for this fic and then i will be done! thank you to all of you who had given me kudos!! it means the world to me!! i hope you enjoy this chapter <3

After coming out of the restroom, Sans made his way back over to the sofa where you sat idly scrolling on your phone. Just looking at you made him feel dizzy and love struck. He just couldn’t help staring at you some more. He sat back down beside you, trying his hardest to be as inconspicuous as possible. You were watching an Instagram video on your phone and he couldn’t help but to stare at your cleavage and the way it jiggled whenever you laughed. He let out a deep sigh and put his hands over his crotch, feeling himself getting aroused once more at the sight of you. After your video was done, you locked your phone and looked over at him.

“You’re being a weirdo Sans. What’s up? You’ve been acting strange ever since you got here.” You frowned which made Sans sweat even more.

“uh nothin is up kiddo. i dunno what you are talkin ‘bout.” He mentally cringed at his unwarranted pun and hoped you didn’t see what else was up, if you catch his drift. 

“Uh huh,” You looked unconvinced. “Well care to tell me why you are holding your pants like that?” Both of you look down at his crotch, that he was covering to the best of his ability. 

By now, you could definitely notice that he was visibly sweating. With a sigh, you laid your hand against his and slowly lifted it up, revealing his glowing erection. He immediately avoids your gaze and looks at the rug on your hardwood floors. 

“Sans..” You start out. He looks up to see your pity gaze which makes him feel even worse for what he’s been doing in secret. At this point, coming clean sounded like a good idea. Maybe he could still salvage his pride (and your friendship) if he laid everything out on the table.

“look kid.. i uh have been having this issue for a while. to be totally honest with you, i’ve been stealing your panties. in the beginning, it wasn’t a major thing. i would steal them, sniff them, and occasionally cum on them. but it slowly got out of hand and i feel super gross about it now. it’s just that you’re so gorgeous and fuck-- your panties smell so nice and i love the musky scent you leave on them. i know i have zero chance with you, which is a no brainer given who would wanna be with a lazy bones like me, but you’re truly so amazing and so kink positive about so many things to where i don’t feel bad about indulging in what i like. I’m really fucking sorry for stealing your underwear and if you don’t wanna be friends anymore i get it. i just couldn’t help myself.”

The silence was deafening. You looked away from him to process what he said. Sans was already getting ready to leave your house and made his way to scoot up from the sofa when you grabbed his hand. 

“Sans wait! Look, I won’t say I’m one hundred percent okay with you stealing my panties and using them but I won’t dump you as my best friend over this. Everyone has their thing that they are into and I’m far from one to judge and if I’m being honest, it’s a bit flattering hearing that from you. I’d be a liar if I said I hadn’t thought about us dating before. I like you a lot and I still like you despite all of this. I want to give us a chance and I want you to be honest with me again alright? And if you like my scent so much, you could have always asked for the real thing.”

Sans was shocked and his cock was most definitely hard still. Sniffing the real thing? From you? Fuck. Sans could cry tears of joy. In a flustered haste, he nodded his head.

“i uh would love that actually. i really wanna make you my girl and i would love to be able to sniff you if that would be okay?” He mumbled shyly. You grinned at him and stood up, much to his confusion, until he watched you slowly unbutton your jean shorts and shimmied them off. His dick throbbed at how soft your thighs looked and how pretty your floral lace panties were. His palms were sweaty and he tried desperately to wipe them off on his shorts. However, you took his clammy hands and led him upstairs to your bedroom. He couldn’t keep his eyes off your plump ass and how it shook with every step you took. 

He finally made it to your bedroom in which you led him towards the bed and pushed him on it. Sans scooted himself near the head of the bed and got comfortable with your pillows. With a nervous meek laugh, he asked what you had in store for the both of you. Smirking, you climbed on top of Sans and turned around. You straddled his head and reached for his hard on, releasing it from under his boxers. “Be a good boy Sans and give me a nice sniff alright? Depending on how well you do, I might let you eat my pussy. Does that sound good?” You look behind you for his reaction as he dumbly nods. You maneuver yourself until you sit flush against his nasal bone. Sans shakily reaches to grip your ass and grinds your hips more against his face. He gives a nice hearty sniff and you watch as pre-cum slowly dribbles down his cock. 

“God you’re such a fucking pervert Sans. Imagine getting off to this.” You hear him whimper under you while he continues to sniff deeply. You take your hand and lazily begin to stroke his dick. By now, Sans is panting. He thrusts up to meet your strokes in which you force his hips back down.

“Good boys know their place Sans. Especially gross perverts like you. If you continue, I’ll edge you for the next two hours and I will refuse to let you cum.” He grunts and calms down, shifting slightly under you. His blue pre-cum stains your fingers as you move your hand to your mouth to lick some of it off. The magic tingled against your tongue. As you continued to lick your hand clean, you felt a slight prodding against your crotch. You lift yourself up a bit to see that Sans has conjured himself a tongue. You slide off of him to take off your panties and throw them to the ground. You climb back up this time and gently lower yourself against his tongue. 

Sans began to greedily lick and suck on your clit with a harsh grip on your ass. You let out a soft whimper and tried to focus on stroking his cock again. As he became more aggressive in his ministrations, you leaned down and placed the tip of his shaft into your mouth. Sans let out another grunt as he involuntarily thrusted into your mouth. A muffled sorry was heard from him as he continued to eat you out. You began to ride his tongue, indulging in the pleasure of the tingly feeling his magic gave you. 

Sans’ tongue eventually started to poke at your entrance. With one final push, he slipped inside as you felt complete bliss. The way his magic reacted with your body felt so nice. You started to squeeze against his tongue, which made him let out a soft chuckle. You tried your hardest to refocus on sucking his cock but with the way his tongue was flicking your g-spot, all you could do was whimper and moan. “Fuck Sans, I’m gonna cum!” You reached down to rub your clit and within seconds, you came all over his face. The overstimulation of his magic and your post-orgasmic high was all too much as you shakily wobbled off his face and plopped down on the bed beside him. His boxers were completely ruined by his precum. 

The look on Sans’ face was pure euphoria. Not only did he get to sniff your pussy but he got to taste it as well. Your cunt was so delicious and he could not get enough of it. His dick bobbed with hardness but he could not even be bothered to care. He attempted to lick off any remaining juices on his face and looked over to you. Your gazes met which made you blush and look away. 

“D-Do you still need help with that?” You said, pointing down to his hard on. All Sans could do was quietly nod. You positioned yourself in between his legs and began to suck him off again. A small whimper was let out of his mouth as Sans succumbed to the pleasure. His body felt electric and every single bob your head did made his body feel like mush. Each suck and swirl of your tongue against his tip made everything feel so intense. As you took his cock out of your mouth, you peppered small kisses alongside the shaft. Your hand reached out and began to play with his pubis bone which made Sans’ toes curl with bliss. The way your nails scraped over his ischium and iliac crest felt wonderful and Sans could feel his orgasm building up intensely. 

“fuck kid. c-can i cum in your mouth? p-please?” Sans desperately wished to see how cute your face and mouth would look full of his cum. He wanted to watch you lick and swallow down every single drop. You smirked and placed his dick back in your mouth, this time focusing mainly on the tip. Sans was a babbling mess and reached out to link his fingers into your hair. In a matter of minutes, he forced your head down all the way to his base and came deep inside your throat. Sounds of gagging were made by you but he couldn't care at all as he rode out his orgasm, bobbing your head up and down his dick. Finally, he let your head go and relaxed into the mattress. In a hazy daze, he looked at your spent face. Blue cum dripped from the corners of your mouth as you hastily tried to lick it back up. Your eyes met and you smiled at him.

“Warn me next time mister. I don’t like being caught off guard.” Sans’ eyes widened as he mumbled out an apology.

“s-sorry! but there's gonna be a n-next time?”

“Well duh. I wanna take that cock of yours for a ride. Your girth is to die for and I’d rather have you cum inside me rather than down my throat.” You snickered.

Sans had to have been in heaven. The girl he’s been crushing on for years not only performed his deepest fantasy with him but also wanted another round with him. 

“y-you like my cock?”

“Fuck yeah I do! You’re the perfect size that I like and I really want you to stretch me out in the future. It’s a good boyfriend’s job to please their partner.” 

“boyfriend? as in me?” He had to have been dreaming at this point. This had to be a wet fever dream of his. None of this could be real. You gave him a soft smile. “We can talk about it okay? I did say I liked you too silly. But before we talk, we are gonna get cleaned up first. And I’m gonna show you the best aftercare you’ve ever seen.” You got up from the bed and threw him a pair of your sweatpants. “Take those dirty boxers off and put on some of my pants okay? Whenever you’re ready, head down stairs. I’ll be waiting.” And with that, you walked out of the room. Sans’ head was still spinning but he complied with your words. He got up, took his boxers off, slipped on your sweats and walked downstairs.

Life was good.


End file.
